Top of the Pops: The 80s
Top of the Pops: The 80s is a compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in the UK by EMI-Virgin during 2008. About the album This is a Top of the Pops TV show related compilation album containing 1980s UK Single Hits by various artists. Included is Duran Duran's "The Reflex", a song first promoted and aired on Top of the Pops during April 1984. Track listing 50999 2 06737 2 7 / VTDCD 903 CD 1 #"Don't You Want Me" - The Human League (3:58) #"Stand and Deliver" - Adam & The Ants (3:08) #"Love Plus One" - Haircut 100 (3:33) #"Kids in America" - Kim Wilde (3:23) #"This Ole House" - Shakin' Stevens (3:06) #"The Tide is High" - Blondie (3:50) #"The Land of Make Believe" - Bucks Fizz (3:49) #"Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" - Culture Club (4:23) #"It Must Be Love" - Madness (3:18) #"Ashes to Ashes" - David Bowie (4:22) #"Echo Beach" - Martha & The Muffins (3:37) #"I Could Be Happy" - Altered Images (3:31) #"Maneater" - Daryl Hall & John Oates (4:15) #"Use It Up and Wear It Out" - Odyssey (3:47) #"Japanese Boy" - Aneka (3:57) #"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" - Tight Fit (3:00) #"Together We Are Beautiful" - Fern Kinney (4:11) #"Just An Illusion" - Imagination (3:41) #"Jealous Guy" - Roxy Music (4:52) #"Only You" - Yazoo (3:10) CD 2 #"Vienna" - Ultravox (4:37) #"The Sun Always Shines On T.V." - A-ha (5:07) #"Freedom" - Wham! (5:19) #"The Riddle" - Nik Kershaw (3:52) #"Don't You (Forget About Me)" - Simple Minds (4:20) #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran (4:22) #"Easy Lover" - Phil Collins & Philip Bailey (4:44) #"I Feel For You" - Chaka Khan (5:46) #"I'm So Excited" - The Pointer Sisters (3:49) #"When The Going Gets Tough, The Tough Get Going" - Billy Ocean (4:03) #"Chain Reaction" - Diana Ross (3:48) #"Too Shy" - Kajagoogoo (3:42) #"Candy Girl" - New Edition (3:57) #"I Got You Babe" - UB40 feat. Chrissie Hynde (3:08) #"Love of the Common People" - Paul Young (3:41) #"All Cried Out" - Alison Moyet (3:40) #"Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Bonnie Tyler (4:28) #"A Good Heart" - Feargal Sharkey (4:28) #"Walking on Sunshine" - Katrina & The Waves (2:47) #"Two Tribes" - Frankie Goes To Hollywood (3:56) CD 3 #"The Way You Make Me Feel" - Michael Jackson (4:58) #"Criticize" - Alexander O'Neal (4:03) #"Never Gonna Give You Up" - Rick Astley (3:32) #"We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off" - Jermaine Stewart (4:04) #"Tell It To My Heart" - Taylor Dayne (3:38) #"Two Hearts" - Phil Collins (3:25) #"Heaven is a Place on Earth" - Belinda Carlisle (4:04) #"Waiting For A Star To Fall" - Boy Meets Girl (4:30) #"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" - Starship (4:26) #"Respectable" - Mel & Kim (3:21) #"Venus" - Bananarama (3:37) #"Too Many Broken Hearts" - Jason Donovan (3:26) #"I Should Be So Lucky" - Kylie Minogue (3:22) #"When Will I Be Famous?" - Bros (5:02) #"Rush Hour" - Jane Wiedlin (4:05) #"Loco in Acapulco" - The Four Tops (4:32) #"See The Day" - Dee C Lee (4:05) #"China in Your Hand" - T'Pau (3:59) #"Eternal Flame" - The Bangles (3:53) #"The Wizard" (Top of the Pops Theme) - Paul Hardcastle (3:10) Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums